Blaze Of Glory
by IronMaidensRevenge
Summary: My version of Sam and Dean going out in a blaze of glory. Warning! Character deaths.


Hi everyone! This is my very first piece of fanfic, quite obviously. This idea popped into my head when I came across the term 'went out in a blaze of glory'. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but this one had to be written. Oh and this is absolutely NOT Wincest. Without further ado, I present my version of Dean and Sam going out in a blaze of glory.

Disclaimer: Not mine, definitely Kripke's

**Blaze of Glory**

The Winchester boys stood twenty feet from the demon, each holding identical guns. The Colt. During their months of searching and preparing, the creation of the second Colt, with Bobby's help, gave Dean and Sam the final upper hand.

The yellow-eyed demon finally showed a hint of fear.

"You're going down, you bastard!" Dean shouted.

"This is for our mom!" Sam cried.

The demon erupted in laughter, to show bravado he, for once, did not feel, and conjured up a storm of wind that picked up any sort of weapon that lay on the ground from his now dead puppets. No human could terrify him! Knives, branches, and body parts flew through the air towards the brothers. Neither brother blinked.

Instead, each brought up their gun and simultaneously fired. The wind-aided onslaught sped towards the brothers as the bullets made a path to the demon. The demon shrieked in anger as the bullets tore into his head and came out the other side. A blast of electrical currents shot through the borrowed body, effectively destroying the demon inside. But not before the rain of weapons found their mark.

Sam and Dean were knocked off their feet and thrown backwards by the force of the wind and flying objects. They landed with a thud, and the wind died with the demon, weapons clattering onto the ground and the brothers.

Everything was still for a few moments. Sam lying out spread-eagled and Dean was on his side.

With a grunt of pain, Dean rolled over. He turned his head and looked at Sam, who smiled back.

"Hey, Dean." Sam stared in horror at the two knives that were protruding from Dean, one below his right shoulder, the second in his lower left abdomen.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean stared sadly at the lone knife that was embedded right in the middle of Sam's chest. "How do you feel?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

Sam let out a pained chuckle. "Not too bad, considering… You?"

Dean chuckled too. "Never better." He began to get up, clenching his teeth against the white-hot throbbing in his body. Dean made it to all fours by rolling onto his side again, sweating and panting in short rapid breaths. Slowly, he crawled over to Sam, who looked like he was having more trouble breathing. This isn't going to work. He steeled himself and quickly yanked out the blade in his abdomen. He cried out in pain, his whole body shaking with effort and blood loss.

"D- Dean…"

"It's ok Sammy, I'm here." He panted grasping his brother's hand firmly in his own.

"We…did it, Dean…. We did it." Sam whispered with a small smile.

"Yeah, Sam. It's done." He said, gently pulling Sam up to sit and together they crawled to the tree about ten feet away. Sam tried to pull his own knife out before he collapsed, but it got stuck halfway out.

"Dean?" He moaned. Understanding what Sam wanted, Dean helped Sam sit against the tree and eased it out the rest of the way. "Thanks," he grunted holding his wounded chest. "Do you…?" he pointed to Dean's shoulder.

Dean sighed. "Yeah." Switching places with Dean, they braced themselves and after much cursing, the final knife was dropped into the dirt.

Sam violently started coughing, and collapsed to the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer. Dean cursed again and holding his stomach with one hand, grabbed Sam with the other. Eventually he managed to get Sam sitting against him while he sat against the tree.

He could feel Sam's chest heaving and hear his gasps of pain and for air, so he put his arms around his brother, hugging him closer to his body, ignoring the pain shooting through his own stomach.

"Bet I'll...see mom...before you." Sam's quiet voice made it to Dean's ears.

"You're on- bitch."

"Je...jerk."

"Guess we really did it this time, huh, Sam." Sam's bloody hand found Dean's and gave a gentle squeeze. Their hands fell into the dirt as they lost their strength, but they never let go. Dean closed his eyes and rested his head on the tree.

"De..."

"Yeah, Sammy."

"I…I love…you."

Tears formed in Dean's eyes. "I love you too, man."

"Dun wanna go 'lone."

"You won't Sammy. Comin' with you."

Sam weakly nodded against Dean's chest and gave a contented sigh. The sun peaked through the clouds and its gentle rays touched the beaten and bloody brothers. They sat in silence, just enjoying their last moments together.

Bobby and Ellen ran into the clearing about ten minutes later, finally back from defeating the last of the yellow-eyed demons children. They frantically searched for the boys, shouting their names. It was Bobby who spotted them first. He ran as fast as he could over to the tree, closely followed by Ellen. Dean and Sam lay against the trunk, covered and surrounded by blood. Their faces were pale and bloody, yet so innocent, so young in death. Yet, they looked liked they were merely sleeping. Ellen put her fingers against both of their throats. Nothing. They were gone.

Dean and Sam Winchester died defeating one of the most evil demons to step on earth's surface. To their friends, they were heroes. To the rest of the hunting world, they were legends. Every child of a hunter knew the names of Sam and Dean Winchester, their story told for generation after generation.

Their bravery and their sacrifice was never forgotten.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and review if you would like :-)


End file.
